Tempestad
by Potrilla de Fitz
Summary: Porque las tormentas son crueles, sobretodo cuando tienen nombre y apellido. Intento de colección de drabbles -soy novata, tratadme con cariño-.
1. Chapter 1

Como una fría tormenta huracanada apareció en mi vida, cruel como una lo es.  
Arrasándolo todo.  
Derribando todas mis murallas.  
Sacándolo todo a la luz. Desde:

-Mi Eros-

Y eso sólo con su mirada.

-Mi esperanza-

Y eso sólo con sus palabras.

-Mi amor-

Y eso.. ¿Sólo? -no, claro que no "sólo"- con todo su amor.

Y claro que fue cruel. Lo derribó todo a su paso.

-Mi pesimismo-

Y gracias.

-Mi depresión-

Y gracias.

-Y todo aquello que me limitaba-

Y gracias.

Y así, lo derribó todo.  
Dejando un terreno en blanco -o mejor dicho, plateado- para volver a construir. Pero.  
Esta vez no lo reconstruí yo solo.

(Nunca volvería a estar solo)

Y aunque cuando tuve que describirlo dije  
-es algo sutil-  
no era del todo así.  
No había sido sutil.  
Había sido toda una tempestad.  
Lo que ahora era sutil, era la brisa, la que ahora corría entre nosotros. Sentados en la playa -en pleno invierno- Pero. ¿Qué más da? Si la brisa viene de sus labios. De sus pestañas. Y de repente se para.  
Sí.  
La brisa para en seco.  
Y aunque para en seco, sus labios no lo son. Para nada. Húmedos. Dulces. Y sí, crueles. Porque quiere derribarme. Otra vez. Sólo para poder ayudarme a reconstruir. Otra vez. Y yo, siendo como soy, le ayudo a demolerlo todo, porque.

-Sé mi entrenador hasta que me retire, por favor-

-Desearía que nunca te retiraras-

Y aunque de esas palabras hace años, seguimos entrenando. Aunque ya no comp(etimos)ito, aunque ya no estamos para juegos. Y ahora -desde entonces-, ambos llevamos algo redondo y dorado en nuestros dedos

Porque sigo entrenando para tenerle a mi lado.

Porque me sigue arrasando para ayudarme a reconstruir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Buenas gatetes! Mi primer fic en este fandom.. Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo. Cogí YoI antes de que sacaran el tercer cap y con tanta espera, cada vez que sale un capi nuevo es como parir (véase lo gráfica que puedo ser cuando quiero). Y bueno.. e aquí mi pequeña invención. He intentado no dejar demasiado mal la historia y personajes originales, es lo ultimo que quiero. Bue, gracias por leer las flipadas de esta pava:3


	2. Chapter 2

No.  
Otra vez, no.  
 _He perdido_ la cuenta de las veces que _he perdido._

Defraudados: Así deben sentirse constantemente mis conocidos.

Lloro.  
Porque sé que podía hacer más.  
Porque soy mejor.  
Pero. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué falla?  
No lo entiendo.

Lo siento pequeño tigre, no molestaré más. Aunque tampoco menos.

Y Hola, Hasetsu. Te he echado de menos. Aunque. Habría preferido tardar más en volver.

Hola a todos. Hola, Vicchan, lo siento.

¿Que qué voy a hacer ahora?

Sólo quiero.. Volver a sentirlo.

Hola, Yu-chan.

Mírame.  
Y así, vuelvo a volar. Mis alas sanan por un momento. Me libero de la(s) perdida(s), de mí, de todo y. Sólo pienso en Él.

Y, ¿quién lo diría? Que llegaría a verme, que pasaría de ser invisible a ser su inspiración.

-Yuuri, a partir de ahora seré tu entrenador. Y haré que ganes el Grand Prix Final- y guiña.  
Y me hiela.

Y así, llegó la tormenta más querida de mi historia.

-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Buenas gatetes! Viva mi inspiración divina (bueno, eso y que me paso el día con esta pareja en la cabeza). Así que vamos a seguirlo un poco. Ahora será como volver a empezar desde cero, espero no liarlo mucho:'3 Gracias por leer a esta pirada.


	3. Chapter 3

Aún no me lo creo.  
Él está aquí.

-Tú le trajiste aquí-

Y antes de poder pensarlo.  
-Hungry- pues morderme, a ver si me despierto.  
-Como tu entrenador..-

Aún no me lo creo.

-Katsudon- casi parece más apetecible frente a Él.

Frente a Él me encuentro. Y me habla. Y me susurra. Y tiemblo. Y huyo.

-Durmamos juntos- y ya me gustaría. Pero como si tuviera miedo de que me coma -o de querer comérmelo-  
-¡No!- y ay, Él está por todos lados.

-¡Graaaaaw!- la llegada del Tigre de Hielo no se hizo esperar. -¡Vuelve al blanco conmigo!

No puede ser. No tan deprisa. Aun le quiero a mi lado.

-Come katsudon conmigo..(hasta que se acabe, o hasta que no podamos más -con las ganas de comernos aunque estemos llenos-) y eso es todo lo que quiero. Porque le quiero.

-Pues bien, Gatito de Agape, Cerdito con Eros, mostradme de que pasta estáis hechos-

Y así, la guerra ruso-japonesa dio comienzo de nuevo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Buenas gatetes! Se me ha ido de las manos el tiempo entre capítulos TwT Han sido unas semanas de locos, espero poder subir más a menudo a partir de ahora:3 Quería subir algo el 25 porque.. ya sabéis.. ¡FUE EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MY BEAUTYVIKTOR! Es el mejor regalo de Navidad del mundo.

Pues eso, gracias por la espera:3


	4. Chapter 4

La plata nos muestra la belleza. Él debió inventarla. Nos baila, nos (me) enamora, nos (me) seduce.

-Agape, el amor incondicional..- sí, creo que puedo entenderlo.  
-Eros, el amor sexual..- sí desde luego que también lo entiendo (gracias a Él)

Y ensaya. Y baila. Y salta. Y enamora. Y seduce. Pero.. ¿Qué falta?

-¿Qué es eros para ti?- eso no lo habíamos ensayado. Y piensa. Y piensa. Y cuando dejo de pensar aparece.  
-Kastudon- por no decir al que lo está comiendo.

-¿Qué es agape para ti?- y como caído del cielo -o del agua- aparece.  
-Abuelo- y aparece en su mirada y en sus movimientos.

-Es un bello monstruo en constante cambio-

-¿Me enseñarías a -volar- hacer un salchow cuadruple? ¡Por favor!- y a pesar de su -supuesta- indiferencia, me enseña. Y aunque vuelo, caigo. Pero ya es más que la pequeña aleteada del principio y aunque no sabe cuanto, se lo agradezco profundamente.

El cambio también lo noto en mí, aparece de igual forma. Como intentando llamar la atención, como intentando llevarme la contraria, como intentando seducirle al igual que Él lo ha hecho conmigo.

-continue-

El día llega. Si se va o se queda se decide hoy. Si vuelvo a sonreír o no se decide hoy.

Y empieza el sol. El Angel -Agape- y mi corazón tiembla. Tiemblo de emoción al ver el amor incondicional tomar forma en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Tiemblo al pensar en mi propio amor incondicional a mi amor de plata. Tiemblo al pensar que puedo perderle por la belleza que mis ojos vislumbran en el momento.

Y tiemblo de miedo. -Yuuri- Y me quedo sin aire al verLe frente a mí.

-Voy a ser un katsudon súper delicioso, así que no te lo pierdas - y aunque en el momento no lo sabía, no volvería a apartar su vista de mí (jamás).

Y como despidiéndome -o diciéndole "Hola" con mi nuevo yo- le abrazo.

Y salgo. Y bailo con todo mi Eros -aunque femenino- porque sí, porque me siento más como una bella dama cautivadora que un vil bellaco rompecorazones. Porque no quiero darle esa impresión. Porque quiero que sepa que le conquistaré de una forma u otra, conseguiré su corazón -aunque en el momento ya lo tenía, y no tenía ni idea-. Y al acabar me acerco a Él y puedo verlo -y sentirlo en sus brazos-., el como de claro le ha llegado mi mensaje.

El tigre helado desaparece del imperio, retirándose tras la derrota con la promesa de una futura victoria. Y aunque le quiero, me alegro de que se vaya solo.

Dime, mi plata, ¿he conseguido cautivarte de la misma forma que tú a mí?, ¿he conseguido inspirarte como tú a mi? ¿he conseguido hacer historia en ti?

-La batalla de mi última temporada patinador acaba de comenzar-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Buenas gatetes!Estaba inspirada y bueno.. para redimirme e aquí otro capitulo:3 (He juntado el dos y el 3 de YoI porque me quedaban muy flojos por separado:C) Espero que os guste y ya sabéis, ¡siempre viene bien una buena crítica constructiva!


End file.
